


Fallen ;; TaeKook

by Clandestine_Writer



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Engaged Couple, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, bts - Freeform, happy start with sad ending, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Writer/pseuds/Clandestine_Writer
Summary: Hidden Feelings, Hidden Darkness, A Happy Fairytale with a Sad Ending. Life is sometimes...too good to be true.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 4





	Fallen ;; TaeKook

**_ 14022020 _ **

_ The wind was cold but their laughter was the truth untold. The star-struck lovers sat side by side with their hands interlocked with each other hoping times like this would never end, although, throughout their smiles, the darkened heart seemed to grow in silence until it burst that one day. _

_ Jeon Jungkook sat on the edge of the rooftop, his legs dangling as he waited for his partner, Kim Taehyung. It was Valentine's day and Jungkook wanted to give Taehyung something he made or rather a song he wrote for him, he looked at the sky awaiting the latter but to his surprise, the male never came, something else did, news, bad news.  _

_ Namjoon broke through the rooftop doors panting whilst calling out Jungkook's name, the youngest member whipped his head around noticing the older members face, his heartbeat raised as he waited for what the older had to say.  _ "Hyun-" "Taehyung hasn't moved out of bed! Please-! Please take a look at him, we've called an ambulance!" 

_ Jungkook didn't wait, he dropped his earphones on the concrete floor as he dashed into the living room despite Namjoon's desperate calls for him. He burst through the doors of the living room startling the life out of Jimin and Jin who stood near Taehyung's room.  _ "Jung-" "Kook wait!!" "NO!" 

_ The younger pushed the two aside, calling out Taehyung's name as he stopped midway at the sight of his boyfriend on the bed smiling in silence. Jungkook's eyes brimmed with tears until he heard laughter behind him before he heard the door shut. The boy was confused, he turned around meeting the wooden door, he was ready to break down thinking that the others gave him time to prepare for the worst but his eyes snapped at the voice of Taehyung saying the following words.  _ "I'm glad you came running for me..I'm sorry for scaring you Kookie, turn around." 

_ Jungkook's heart dropped to his feet, he turned around so fast his neck almost broke while his eyes let his tears fall, he opened and closed his mouth to speak before he simply bit his lower lip with a saddened pout, he was not happy so to say.  _ "Did...you..did you think this was funny Kim Taehyung?"  _ He asked, clearly annoyed, staring at the smiling male. Taehyung sheepishly smiled as he scratched the back of his neck.  _ "No, but I first asked hyungie if this was too harsh on you, he said no but I suppose it was...sorry baby, please forgive me."  _ Taehyung pleaded, opening his arms for the younger. Jungkook, despite being taken aback and teary-eyed walked to the older male and hugged him tightly, clutching the back of his white shirt for dear life as he buried his face into his shoulders.  _ "I don't accept your apology but hugs are fine..."  _ Taehyung fondly laughed at the youngers response. He knew that if Jungkook hugged him, he was forgiven, he'd made the said male angry before and it took a week to get him back, Taehyung would never want to do that ever again, it was pure torture.  _

"Hey, let go for a second. I need to show you something."  _ Taehyung whispered into Jungkook's ear sending shivers down the male's spine, he reluctantly let go with a tilt of his head wondering why he was being restricted from hugs and comfort. He followed Taehyung's movement, his eyes trailing the older males hands being tucked into his pockets and pulling out a box, Jungkook's eyes widened.  _ "W-wait hyung?"  _ Taehyung looked up at Jungkook before kneeling on the floor and opened up the box with a shy smile.  _ "I've known you since 2013 and I've seen you grow, Jungkook you are such a man that I never knew I would fall in love with, despite all the stereotypes around us, we never grew apart and that's the best part. I love you Jungkook and these...yes, they're engagement rings, please accept them, for I wish that you are the person I spend my entire life with, not just you, your smile, personality, laughter, happiness...everything. I want to spend every second with you, will you...stay with me forever Jeon Jungkook?"

"Yes!!! Taetae, YES!!!" 

** 17042020 **

_ Jungkook stared at the silver ring on his finger smiling fondly. He noticed the blond-haired male beside him staring at his ring with bright shining eyes. The younger boy felt his heart swell at the sight, one month more and they were to get married. He giggled childlike catching Taehyung's attention. Jungkook was shot a box smile that the bunny like male always admired, he snuggled into Taehyung with a wide grin.  _ "Paying attention to the ring more than yours to be husband huh? How very sweet of you"  _ Jungkook teased, scrunching his nose when Taehyung simply poked his cheek, ruffling his hair softly with his empty hand. Of course, Jungkook enjoyed it but he felt something off, Taehyung's movements seemed so half-hearted.  _ "Taehyungie..is something troubling you?"  _ No response.  _

_ Jungkook tilted his head rather uncomfortably to catch a glimpse of his lover, feeling a dreadful shiver down his spine, a second ago the said male was fondly staring at the ring but now his eyes were dead, silently staring at the ring, jaws clenched, seemingly a different person. The younger slowly got up, placing his hand on Taehyung's hand who gasped as he snapped out of his trance.  _ "Oh...Kookie, sorry did you say something?"  _ Jungkook frowned, he faced the male with a stern look on his face which Taehyung avoided, not to mention that Jungkook heard his heartbreak into pieces. Jungkook, despite his looks, was smart thus quickly concluding that his lover was hiding something from him if he looked away without telling him.  _ "I said nothing, are you- are you okay?"  _ He asked, taking the first step only to find himself lost in the slightly tired eyes of the older male.  _

_ Taehyung must have sensed something was wrong, he gave Jungkook a weak smile as he started to get up stumbling to his side until his legs finally gave out. He cursed softly as he held his head and fell face forward into the grass of their apartments garden, he heard Jungkook's worried call followed by footsteps from the other members, apologizing for causing a scene softly before he passed out.  _

_ The room was dark but filled with the scent of soft vanilla candles, Taehyung fluttered his eyes open to the calming surroundings. He shuffled around, realizing the fluff of hair beside his face, Jungkook was fast asleep, soft snores escaping his mouth while a little drool slipped down the side of his mouth. Taehyung's eyes instantly shifted from dazed to admiration. He placed his hand on the male's head as the small smile on his mouth gradually got smaller.  _ "I'm sorry about this Jungkook but it's too much for me to handle." 

_ Taehyung had managed to get out of bed without waking the younger up, he stared at the male with saddened eyes, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, he then turned to look at the window, it was raining, it was the perfect weather for what he was to commit. He started to walk away but before he could reach the door, he was stopped with the barely awake voice of Jungkook calling out to him. It took Taehyung's all to stop the tears from falling through, after all, it was the last time he was going to see, let alone to able to touch Jungkook ever again. He turned around with a smile.  _ "I'm going to take a walk Jungkookie, it's alright, get some rest."  _ He lied, he felt disgusted with himself, should he have spoken to someone before all this? He knew he should have but he didn't, he didn't want anyone to worry. He closed his eyes, waiting for Jungkook to fall back asleep, to which the male did once he heard Taehyung's answer.  _

"Thank you Jungkook...I'm sorry." 

** 17042020 [Midnight;; Rooftop]  **

_ Taehyung stood on the rooftop, his arms stretched out with his eyes closed. The breeze was weirdly slow, as though it was inviting the male to join him. Taehyung clenched his fists, slowly leaning forward but.... _

"V HYUNG-!! NO DON'T, PLEASE!!!!!!!" 

**_ No no no...why was Jungkook here?! _ ** _ Taehyung's breath hitched as he stopped himself, turning to the younger who was nearly on the ground trying to catch his breath. He said nothing, simply looking at the younger with regret. He wasn't supposed to know, no one was. Jungkook coughed as he looked up at Taehyung, tears falling out of his eyes at a rapid pace. He stepped closer to Taehyung, ready to run to him, the male was too close to the railing for comfort, one wrong step could destroy everything. _

_ Taehyung avoided eye contact once again, looking down at his feet, he knew that Jungkook would have figured out by the way his actions spelt 'farewell.' He waited for the younger to speak, disgusted that this man, this coward, this loser who plans to end it all was going to to be his husband. He was ready to hear how much Jungkook actually hated him but instead was caught off guard by a broken "I love you."  _

_ Something clicked in Taehyung, he started screaming at the top of his voice.  _ "WHAT DID YOU SEE IN ME JUNGKOOK!? I'M A NOBODY, I'M A MAN WHO FAKED HIS EMOTIONS, A TWO FACED BI-POLAR DIAGNOSED PERSON WHO TOOK YOU FOR A RIDE, ALL THESE YEARS! WHY DO YOU LOVE ME? TELL ME?! TELL ME NOW! PLEASE...please..I...validation..why do you need me..?" 

_ Jungkook stepped forward holding out his hand with a smile on his face.  _ "Kim Taehyung, I love you for who you are, no one has ever loved me as you do and no one ever will. You're perfect, I don't need to validate you, you've gained validation since you were born, you were validated to live in this cruel world but I will walk by you, that's a promise. I, Jeon..no, soon to be Kim Jungkook will walk with you and live with you until death does us part." 

_ Taehyung's shoulder dropped, he stayed silent as the rain got worse. He looked at Jungkook after a little while, lifting his feet up to walk out of his position, except. He didn't walk forward, his body weight pushed him backwards, he'd slipped, on the edge of the railing. Fear. Taehyung felt fear rush through his body as he felt himself reach his hand out for anyone to hold. He didn't want to die, not anymore but...alas, and the last words he ever heard was Jungkook, screaming..his name.  _

_ "TAEHYUNG ! ! !"  _

** 08032021 **

_ Seokjin parked his car as he got out, shifting his glasses while he shut the door to his car. Swift steps clicked against the neatly marbled floor, the smell of medicine causing him to tighten his mask, waiting for the elevator to get to the room he was called to.  _

_ Once in, the oldest member knocked, walking in to see Jungkook in the usual hospital wardrobe, empty-eyed, staring at him directly. It broke him. It has been almost a year since Taehyung's passing and Jungkook's meds, and mental health therapy, the whole house is down but Seokjin had no rights to complain, he considered himself at fault as well, he should have noticed Taehyung's dislike for what he usually loved but they all were too busy to notice and it ended abruptly, everything, laughter, happiness, jokes, everything came to a standstill.  _

"Has he said anything, Mr Seo?" 

"No. It's been months, we have all been trying to get him to speak but he hasn't said a thing. The passing of Mr Kim has taken a major toll on his emotional ability and speech, it's like he's mute. I'm sorry for having to call here and tell you the same thing I have been for months." 

_ Seokjin shook his head, he then turned to Jungkook and placed his hand on the younger one, making Jungkook flinch to touch, Seokjin knew the boy had gotten sensitive to touch as well but he also noticed how Jungkook had worn Taehyung's ring in his left hand and would occasionally look at it but that was it, that was the only action he'd ever do ever since that incident. Seokjin pulled his hand away and got up from his seat, leaving the room in silence once the report was given to him. _

_ He'd return home with the news similar to all other days, the others looking down in sadness. Seokjin walked in the direction of Taehyung's room, pulling the door open as he kept Jungkook's report down alongside the neatly placed reports of previous therapist visits. He then walked over to the corner of the bed, lighting a match stick as he moved it towards the wick, his eyes filled with tears at the scent of vanilla. He then turned around and looked at the cheerful framed picture of Taehyung and Jungkook, both smiling with the engagement rings in hand, posing like children for the camera.  _

"...Bangtan Sonyeondan, Forever." 

_ Seokjin shut the door, walking away into the living room to resume his life alongside the remaining members, breathing each second with pain and hurt. The past, being a metaphor for the wound they aren't allowed to cover with a bandage. The day, Taehyung and Jungkook had departed ways with Taehyung's ring fallen right beside his body when they found him in the morning.... _

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. Honestly, lemme know how you felt in the comments below! Love you guys! Byeee <3


End file.
